His Important Memories
by brynchilla
Summary: He couldn't remember their anniversary and often forgot her birthday. But he could remember the perfume she had been wearing on their first date and the way she smiled when jumping into a pile of leaves. Other people might deem them unimportant, but to him, they were his most important memories


**((Author's Note: This is my first story that I've submitted to FF, that I'm actually somewhat proud of. So... yeah, that's pretty much it. Of course, I don't have any claim to the Harry Potter franchise -although I wish I did-, I'm just messing around with the characters to help better my writing. If you have anything to say, good or bad, please leave a review or PM. If there are any questions in the reviews, I will reply with a PM, since this is a drabble/one-shot, and I have no intentions of doing anything else with it. -Except a few corrections, if any are spotted. There are no warnings, since I don't see anything in the story that would... need to be warned for. Well, please enjoy!**

**One more thing before I forget, inspiration for this story came from "Different, Not Defective" by user 'awesomelyglorious'. It's an amazing fic featuring a Harry who has Aspergers. I highly recommend it to any one who is interested in a good read and wants to know a little more about Aspergers.))**

He couldn't remember dates for anything. Anniversaries for one thing or another would sail by, and if she didn't remind him, he would often come to the realization that he had missed the date on his own… albeit a week or so after the date had already passed.

She remembered on year on her birthday, she had come home, excited for what he had planned for her. He hadn't said anything to her earlier in the day, so, even though her mind was telling her not to expect anything, she still couldn't help feel the tingling of excitement in her stomach as she took the key out of the door, and opened it to see… him in his old pajama pants, leg propped up on the table, eyes glued to the old telly that they had brought in only a few days before.

She could hear part of her mind laughing at her for believing that he would do something. But she had still hoped.

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, she said, "Ron, you remember what today is?"

Still watching the telly, he shrugged, "the day you made a bill pass that would change the life of some species as they know it?"

She signed, "Ron, something very important happened twenty-three years ago today…" she left the sentence trail off.

"It's… oh shoot, 'Mione, I forgot!" Ron scrambled to turn the telly off, and jumped to his feet, rushing to wrap Hermione in a hug. "I'm sorry 'Mione." He mumbled. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

Hermione sighed, "Okay then."

Ron rushed out after that, off to Merlin knows where.

They had one of her favourite meals, and Hermione told Ron that she was going to turn in early. He had nodded, his lips turned up slightly.

When she had gone to bed, she found the book she had wanted, as well as the necklace she had spent a few seconds to long looking at in the store window. She smiled as she picked up the necklace and put it on before sitting down on the bed to start the book.

It was those things that made the difference to her. The little things. She knew that she had only mentioned the book once in a conversation she had shared with Ginny a few days earlier, and when she had seen the necklace, Ron had been in deep conversation with one of his office mates about something work-related.

Many more dates had passed like this, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why. If he could remember the tiny details about things, why couldn't he do the same for the larger picture?

She remembered asking him one day.

"Ron, how is that you can remember the tiny details, but not the bigger important dates?" Hermione bit her tongue, she hadn't meant for it to come out like it had, but the question had been brewing inside her head for long enough, and like previous questions she had held, found a way to come out.

He smiled, "'Mione, those tiny things, they're not so tiny for me. All those little quirks, habits and 'unimportant' things are part of what make up you, make you who you are. The times you smile when your favourite song comes on, or when you stop to smell the flowers on the way to work… all those things add up to you. Dates … they're just numbers. It might be important to remember them, but I think it's much more important to remember the people who made the date."

Hermione smiled. Sure, Ron wasn't the best at remembering the big things... but then again, maybe he was.


End file.
